


Legacy Unbound

by ddrhckrzz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddrhckrzz/pseuds/ddrhckrzz
Summary: They had a legacy to uphold. They come from the upper-class of society. They're both going to Beacon. As if the two of them couldn't get similar enough, Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee found each other bound, with both their destinies and their lives. It made them wonder, what kind of legacy would they make? (Stronger and More Mature Jaune and Weiss AU)





	1. Prologue

Blood splattered upon his face.

He was too weak. Too weak to do anything—too useless to do anything, enough so that his sister had to pay.

"Carmine!" Jaune screamed, scrambling towards her bleeding form. No, it can't be—she can't—she can't die here!

Carmine glanced at him with a grimace before turning back to the Ursa and used the sharp edges of her bow to cut off its large head. Then she collapsed onto her knee, gasping as the pain finally hit her. She looked around cautiously again, watching for any more Grimm to come towards them, sighing as she realized that that was the last of the hoard—immediately coughing out blood as she remembered how her breastplate had been damaged severely, to the point that it was painfully digging into her stomach.

"Carmine—no! I'm so sorry!" suddenly, her little brother was by her side, and she grimaced as he looked at her injuries—she had to get him out of here, if he stays here any longer—

There was a roar, she turned and raised her bow, creating an arrow with what Aura she could muster up and glaring at the direction of the roar. A Beowolf went out of the woods and she released the ethereal arrow, instantly killing the Grimm as the arrow pierced its head.

Jaune watched this and gulped, looking at Carmine worriedly. He knew what this meant for her—she had practically no Aura left, and neither did he. Even if he did, however, he wouldn't be able to help her at all due to how he hadn't been able to properly manifest the family Semblance yet.

"Jaune." he saw her look at him again, this time with a pained look. "You need to go back, at this rate—" she coughed again, more blood coming out, but she continued, "—at this rate, we're both going to die here."

He shook his head furiously, tears forming in his eyes, "Carmine, no! That's insane, we both have to go back!" He can't leave her here, she would die!

"You can't carry me either, not with this…" she grit her teeth as she looked down to her legs which barely supported her, there was a large gash in her leg, one that went through her armor. Jaune noticed this and immediately carried her over to a nearby tree, laying her down against it. "Jaune, no, you can't—"

"Like hell I'm not going to try!" Jaune clenched his fists, glaring at her even as tears streamed down his face. "Carmine, you've helped me so much—helped me get this far, I can't just… I can't just leave you here without trying at least."

Carmine frowned at him, but didn't say anything as he glowed white, his Aura flickering slightly as he tried to manifest it. He had his eyes shut as he laid his hand upon her form. She chuckled, letting her hand run through his hair, as bloody as it was.

"Jaune…" she whispered softly, feeling herself weaken even as her brother desperately tried to use his Semblance on her. "It's okay… I'll be…" she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning forward to hug him, even if it hurt, even if it reminded her of her fate. She was okay with it. "It's okay to fail—it's okay to lose something—" she coughed out blood again, "—or someone… just please… don't let their memory bog you down. Don't let my memory stop you from moving on… okay?"

Jaune cried, hugging her desperately. "But… Carmine…"

"Shh… Jaune. You need to go. Please… if not for yourself, then for our siblings…" Carmine whispered, rubbing his back, even as she felt her consciousness fade away. "I love you, Jaune. I have one last wish…"

"Anything, Carmine! I love you, I—"

"Alba Mors… Take care of her for me, will you?" Jaune paused at that. "Please… she will gratefully aid you in your journey…"

"But she's not—"

"Please, Jaune! I want you to remember me always by your side, and Alba will help with that. I know what would happen if you were to remember me by my death—please don't do that. At least with this… you'll have a living memory to remember me by." Carmine begged, looking Jaune in the eyes as she handed her weapon to him.

Jaune hesitated, looking down at the offered weapon.

He knew how much it meant to Carmine… and yet for her to give it to him like this…

"Jaune! Please! I'm not going to last any longer—" she coughed again, this time even more blood coming out, making Jaune panic as he took the Alba Mors from her. He hurried to unlatch her armor and grimaced when he saw her chest, seeing the blood coming out of it. She gasped and looked up at him, this time giving him a pleading look as she took his hand. "Jaune… you know the ritual. Please. An Arc cannot go back on their word…"

Jaune gripped Alba Mors in his hand and grit his teeth, after a moment, however, he stood up, and aimed the weapon at her. He saw the weapon glow a slight golden hue in his hands and he couldn't help but cry.

Carmine smiled. "Remember, Jaune, just like I taught you… Raise the bow…" he raised it, "Form the arrow—think of a small pointy stick…" at that, he made a golden ethereal arrow, one made of what Aura he still had, "Place the arrow in the bow…" he placed it, "Aim at your target once more…" he aimed it at her… straight at her heart. "Pull the arrow back…" he pulled it back along the bowstring… "Take a deep breath…" he took a deep breath… "And… release."

He released it.

As he released it, he closed his eyes and recited a chant.

"For there is life beyond death, and a journey beyond life, I, Jaune Arc, male heir to the Arc Family, thirteenth scion to the line, and herald of the New Age of Remnant, hereby declare upon my right as an Arc and as a brother to this young woman, Carmine Arc, her soul to be set free, unbound from the chains of this earthly realm and towards a journey beyond death. By these words, I declare you, Carmine Arc, free from the shackles of this world!"

He took a deep breath as he finished his chant, silence surrounding him. He opened his eyes and let his tears fall, but he did not cry.

He turned.

He turned and walked away, walked as far away as possible.

As far away from the bright white light that shined up to the skies.

"You will not be forgotten…" he muttered, looking down to Alba Mors, his grip on it tightening for a moment, "Not by me…"

He walked through the forest once again, and for the first time ever since he'd stepped foot into here, there was no life.

No Grimm, no animals… just him.

He, Crocea Mors, and Alba Mors.

Just… them.

After a long walk, he finally arrived back at their town and saw the people waiting for them. But only he arrived.

They were all silent, even his family. They must have seen it. The beacon that signified the death of yet another Arc.

He'd only seen it once before, but now… now he'd seen it twice.

He looked to his father for a moment, an understanding coming between them, and he averted his gaze, looking down to the ground.

When did it start to rain?


	2. Job Hunt

Jaune yawned as he browsed through his scroll. Finding nothing and everything at once.

He grimaced, all these jobs were… well, they weren't  _bad_  per se, it was just… a lot of them required him to be a certified Huntsman, which is rather… well, it's not quite ideal.

"Have you found something to your liking yet, Jaune?" he glanced to his right and saw Joan, the only other blonde in the family other than him and their father, leaning on his shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head, nuzzling his face with hers, earning a giggle from her.

"Sadly, no. Most of these require me to be a certified Huntsman first, which would take a long time to get to that point." he explained, turning back to his scroll to continue browsing through the different jobs he could apply for. "Which is a shame, really. I mean… we can use the Arc name to get something decent for me, but even then, not many people would trust me since I'm not really a certified Huntsman yet."

"Hmm… that's true, I suppose." Joan muttered beside him, continuing to hug him, and he just continued to browse through his scroll, her watching from his side.

"Why don't you go to Beacon then?" he looked to his left and raised a brow, seeing Olivia, the green-haired girl in the family, lean on the top of the couch to look at him. "It's not a bad place to start, y'know."

Jaune blinked at that, contemplating it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I suppose that can work. Though I'd have liked to earn some money alongside being there as well. Would be useful y'know?"

"Why do you need money anyways?" he turned to the other couch, seeing Tania, the orange-haired girl of the family, "It's not like you'd really need it until later on, as an Arc, we have access to a large amount of wealth…"

Jaune laughed at that but shook his head, "Yeah, I get that Tania, but I'd like to be able to support myself at least. Contribute some more to that wealth and all that. Besides, it'd make my gifts to you guys a lot more meaningful." he said with a smile, before he looked around and blinked, "Wait, where're the blue trio?" he asked, referring to the triplets who had different shades of blue for their hair.

Tania shrugged, as did Olivia, but Joan answered for them, "They're out on some mission right now from Sanctum, said they'll be back soon." she said while he looked at her with a worried look. "Come on big bro, they'll be  _fine_ , you know how they are."

Jaune frowned, before sighing, "I suppose. It just worries me sometimes…" he mumbled before blinking and shaking their head. "Oh who am I kidding? Violet would most likely wreck the Grimm's butt anyways."

Joan chuckled nuzzling her face into his again, "Yeah!" she laughed as Jaune closed his scroll and started to hug her back, tickling her sides, "J-Jaune! Please!"

"That's what you get for being so affectionate with him, Joan." Olivia snorted from behind them, "Oh yeah, how has medic training been for you so far, Joan?" she asked when Jaune stopped and reversed their positions, Joan now lying back against Jaune he hugged her.

She hummed, putting a hand on her chin. "Well… It's been going pretty well so far, it's just annoying how I can't just use my Semblance to heal people all the time, it's so much easier that way."

"Yeah, that may be true, Joan, but you have to remember that our Auras, while massive, isn't quite endless." Jaune pointed out, forming a ball of Aura to emphasize his point. "But—"

"Jaune! Come to the library real quick, I found a job for you!" Jaune blinked as he was interrupted by the voice of his father, Alexander Arc, calling him.

He then released Joan from his hug and pulled back the ball of Aura into him, standing up from the couch. He looked at his sisters and they looked back at him with smiles.

"Well, you heard dad, big bro, go get it!" Olivia said with a smile while Joan cheered for him and Tania nodded with a small smile.

"Heh, thanks guys." Jaune chuckled, scratching the back of his head, before turning and heading towards his father's room.

The Arc Manor was large, sure, but it wasn't so large that going from one room to another would be a long walk by itself. He walked out the central living room and into the hallways, then he walked towards the large doors which were currently open with his father waiting for him by the door.

His father gestured for him to hurry up and he ran for a moment, before arriving at the library. He walked in and his dad closed the doors behind them, he blinked as he saw the large screen of the library being used—two white haired, blue eyed women looking through the screen.

"Ah, so this is your son, Alexander? My, he's grown to become quite the handsome young man since I've last seen him." Since she'd last seen him? Had he… he didn't remember meeting this woman before—though the white hair and blue eyes did remind him of… It can't be right? He looked to his father for an explanation and he chuckled shaking his head, making him turn back to them with a frown, unsure of what to make of them. "Ah… I'm sorry, I had forgotten to introduce myself. I am Willow Schnee, and this is my daughter, Weiss Schnee. And… well, I suppose you've been looking for a job, haven't you, Jaune?"

He blinked, wondering why they'd have contacted him or his father, but he nodded nonetheless.

"I see. I suppose you were also looking to become a Huntsman as well, I presume?"

He tilted his head at that, looking to his father inquisitively, but he just nodded at him, urging for him to speak. He turned back to Willow and took a breath, nodding, "Yes. It is my duty as an Arc after all. Though I have been looking for alternatives in case I am not accepted to Beacon or Haven Academy."

"I see… I presume you've looked into Atlas and Shade Academy as well?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah, please don't call me that, it makes me feel old." Willow chuckled and Jaune saw a small smile rise to Weiss' face from behind Willow as well. "So, Jaune, I know that you are an Arc and have a legacy to uphold, this is why you want to be a Hunter right?"

That was… Jaune found himself grimacing before he schooled his features immediately. Willow waited patiently with a smile on her face, however, and he took a deep breath, nodding and looking at her in the eye. "Yes."

Willow nodded at that, "Short and straight to a point, very good. Then… I have a proposition for you, Jaune Arc. I have already talked about this with your father, and thus now I only need you to accept this."

Suddenly, his scroll pinged, and he looked down to look at what caused it.

When he saw the message, however, his eyes widened.

This was…

Immediately, he looked to Willow and replied, "I accept."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Very good. Then you should expect to see each other in a few weeks. Have a good day, Jaune, Alexander."

Then he turned to his father to say something as the screen turned to black, but was interrupted from a new message in his scroll.

She was quick.

Regardless of that, he glared up at his father.

"Dad, did you seriously just marry me off to Weiss Schnee?"


End file.
